


Do You Wanna Date Me Or Something?

by sophiewritesandstuff (orphan_account)



Series: Yours (In Whatever Way You Need Me To Be) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF I DONT GIVE A HECK, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Laughter, M/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei spend some quality time together on Rin's day off and end up recalling the day Rin asked Rei out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Date Me Or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I based Rin's "asking out" blunders on this tumblr post here: http://lucylivesherlife.tumblr.com/post/65529274208/free-mywilly-themugglepeasant in case you were wondering!

“I’m home!” Rei calls as he steps through the door of the tiny apartment. A purring ball of fluff winds its way around his legs affectionately, and he stoops to scratch behind the ginger tabby’s ear lovingly. “And good evening to you too, Sakura-hime.” The cat looks at him with wide, pleading eyes, and Rei frowns. “Rin! Did you feed the cat?”

“Fuck! Sorry, I forgot.” comes a voice from the kitchen.

“Honestly, I leave you one job on your day off and you can’t even do that.” Rei sighs, scooping Sakura into his arms and carrying the sad-eyed feline through to the kitchen.

“Well, I’m sorry that my day off involved sleep, sleep, and all the sleep I’ve missed in the past six weeks!” Rin replies, standing in his pyjamas at the open fridge. Sakura hisses at Rin as Rei takes in his boyfriend’s state of undress.

“You haven’t got dressed at all?” Rei groans. “Get me the cat food from the top of the fridge, would you?”

Rin reaches up and grabs a can of cat food, handing it back to Rei without looking away from the fridge. “Reiiiiiii, we have nothing to eeeeeeeat!”

“Rin, we have _plenty_ to eat.” Rei responds diplomatically as he fishes the tin opener out of the drawer and opens the cat food, prompting excitable mewling from Sakura.

“Fine, let me rephrase: Reiiiiiii, we have nothing I _want_ to eeeeeeeat!”

“Ugh, you’re always so whiny when you’re tired.” Rei grumbles, tipping the pungent cat food into Sakura’s food bowl before refilling her water bowl too. “What do you _want_ to eat?”

“I dunno, something unhealthy for once! I’m so bored of vegetables!” Rin whirls around to face Rei, more complaints ready, but they disappear from his lips as he finally lays eyes on his boyfriend, who is kneeling next to Sakura and fussing over her as she eats.

He remembers the first day they’d brought Sakura home, after adopting her from the animal shelter. They’d only been planning to go with Makoto and Nagisa for moral support while they picked out a cat of their own, but Rei’s eyes had fallen upon a timid ginger cat huddled in the corner of one of the cages. Rin recalls watching Rei’s eyes light up as the cat had approached him, nuzzling his outstretched hand.

“Oh wow, Rei-chan, she _likes_ you!” Nagisa had said in a hushed whisper, and Rin had put a hand on Rei’s shoulder.

“Yes, we can keep her.” was all he had to say, and that day they had brought Sakura back to their apartment in a brand new cat carrier, with several weeks’ worth of food and a little pink collar with a bell on it.

“Rin? Rin!”

“Huh?” Rin returns to the present abruptly as Rei calls his name, and he realises Rei is now standing directly in front of him.

“You seem a little spaced out, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Rin insists, wrapping his arms around Rei’s waist and kissing his forehead. “I was just remembering the day we brought Sakura home.”

“She was a lot thinner back then. Look how much healthier she is now.” Rei says proudly, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“You’re such a softie when it comes to her. It’s adorable.” Rin teases, although his voice is far from antagonistic. “You’re like a dad.”

“Well, they do say that having a pet is good practise for being a parent...” Rei begins, suddenly trailing off when he realises what he’s just said. “Uhh, I mean…”

“Rei…” Rin says quietly, moving a step back and taking Rei’s hands in his own. “You know there’s nothing I want more than to have a family with you, right? But we can’t, not properly… We can’t even get married in our own country, let alone adopt a child or whatever it is they do when… yeah…”

Rei looks at the floor. “I know. But… But who says that we never will? They’re campaigning for LGBT rights all the time here in Japan…”

Rin’s eyes are welling up with tears. “So, you really want that too? To… To get married… to have a family of our own…?”

“Rin, of _course_.” Rei cups Rin’s face in his hands and kisses away the tears as they leak from his boyfriend’s garnet eyes. “Of course I want that. And that’s why I’m willing to wait. If I can’t marry you, then marriage is meaningless.”

Rin throws his arms back around Rei’s waist and peppers messy, tearful kisses all over Rei’s face, making Rei laugh softly as his glasses steam up from the warmth.

“Hey, hey, I can’t see anything, Rin.” Rei protests, giggling as he extricates himself from Rin’s grasp to clean his glasses.

“Sorry.” Rin smiles sheepishly, staring out of the kitchen window over the lights of downtown Tokyo. Rei joins him at the window, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist from behind.

“Do you remember the day you asked me out?” Rei asks quietly.

Rin chuckles. “Are you kidding me? I was so nervous, my times were off by miles at practise that day.”

“And I noticed, and came and asked if you were okay.”

“I somehow managed to be smooth and say ‘Yes, but I’ll be even more okay if you date me’ before I realised what I’d fucking said and collapsed in a heap of embarrassment.”

They both laugh, Rei’s head buried in the crook of Rin’s neck, Rin leaning heavily on the kitchen counter with both hands.

“And… And then…” Rei gasps through his giggles. “I th-thought you were joking, so I just said ‘What was that?’ as if I was expecting you to t-tell me it was just a wind-up.”

“And I got all defensive, what did I say?” Rin laughs.

“You said, pffffft…” Rei could hardly get the words out. “You said, ‘look, do you wanna fucking date me or something, like, go out, or do that shit?’ and you c-couldn’t even look at me.” Rei snorts.

“Yeah, that was it! And you were all like ‘uh, yes?’ then turned to go change, and I thought my ears were playing tricks on me so I said ‘come again?’ A-and then you, oh my god…” Rin’s laughter gets the better of him midsentence and Rei picks up where he left off.

“I t-turned right back, looked you dead in the eyes and s-said ‘yes, I want to fucking date you and that shit’.” Rei splutters. “Poor Nagisa-kun nearly f-fainted, it was the first time any of you h-haha-had ever heard me swear.”

“Oh _god_ , Rei, s-sometimes I can’t believe how m-much of a dork you are!” Rin sniggers, and Rei prods him in the side.

“S-says the dork who’s still standing here with me f-four years on!” Rei is crying with laughter now, and Rin suspects he himself isn’t far behind.

“Okay, you’ve c-caught me there, hahaha…” Rin turns around and buries his own face in Rei’s shoulder as they howl with laughter. Sakura winds herself around their legs, mewing curiously, but they barely notice. When they finally start to breathe slower and gradually stop laughing, they straighten up to look at each other, and promptly burst into laughter all over again. As the hysterics subside a second time, they opt to simply stay wrapped up in each other’s arms, breathing heavily.

“I _fucking_ love you, Ryugazaki Rei.” Rin whispers into the fabric of Rei’s shirt. “My precious Speedo-Megane dork.”

Rei smiles against the soft skin of Rin’s neck, dropping a small kiss there.

“I love you too, Matsuoka Rin-chan-san.”


End file.
